A Second Chance With The Fist Of Shadow
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A wandering martial artist gets inducted into the Kinkou's ranks and takes an immediate interest in a certain Fist Of Shadow. After two years, he makes a name for himself, even to her. After initially rejecting him, Akali finds herself reconsidering despite her instincts as a ninja. What will become of them? AkaliXOC/Summoner. Rating upped to M for lemon.
1. Once More With Feeling

**(A/N): Next up on the list is Akali! Akali is without a doubt my favorite champion in the game and I absolutely love Riot for releasing her; she's a ton of fun to play. Needless to say also is that she's going to be the longest amongst all the stories I'm going to be writing (likely a two or three shot) and will be the only story in which their sweetest moment is also their lemon.**

**Akali has quite a few skins (I'm really annoyed that All-Star Akali and Crimson Akali got shoved into the legacy vault and still got art changes) and my favorite without a doubt has to be Blood Moon (the new art makes Akali look so beautiful and so much more real though it's widely argued that her previous Blood Moon art is better but I'm indifferent about it). Nurse Akali is just barely in second place behind Blood Moon and I preferred the old art compared to the new one.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling and let's get this show on the road! I apologize for any OOCness in advance once again (Akali doesn't have that much of a personality so it was tough to write this).**

**I'd guess I should also take the opportunity to say that each of the stories in this series will now be two-shot lemons. I'm going to publish all of them as rated T so all of you add them to your alerts list so you will know when the lemon is up (unless you're the kind of reader who always changes the rating to all then that's fine but for those who don't do that, add each of the stories to your list so you'll know immediately).**

**Thanks for all the support thus far everyone! I've been having so much fun writing these and I'm thankful to be a part of the community!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

I swung my kamas at my opponent but he swiftly backflipped out of the way. I continued to try and land a strike on him but he was able to block or dodge all of my attempts. He seemed out of breath as he held his katanas in the traditional Zattochi style of combat. I turned to my right to see Shen watching us spar. He came at me and swung his swords only to meet one of my kamas. I threw the blades off of me and swung again but he rolled out of the way before swinging his leg at me. I stepped back to allow the blow to pass harmlessly in front of my face. He sprang to his feet before kicking off the ground to lunge at me. A frenzy of blocking followed with neither of us able to best the other until I managed to trip him with a quick sweep. Just as I held my kamas to his neck, he held his sword over my heart.

"Excellent work," said Grandmaster Reiko.

I moved the kamas out of the way and he lowered his sword before I held out a hand to him. He took it and I hoisted him to his feet. Reiko called Shen to join us.

"I want the three of you to participate in the Lunar Festival this year with all three of you performing the Blood Moon traditional dance," he said.  
"Yes Grandmaster," said Akali and I in unison.

Shen simply bowed; he was a higher rank than Reiko but was still respectful enough to bow.

"Shen, I'd like you to spar with Takashi," he said.

Shen turned to me as Akali stepped off of the platform.

* * *

**Akali's POV**

I had no idea why Grandmaster Reiko wanted Shen to spar with Takashi because everyone knew that Shen was undoubtedly one of our best swordsmen. I was only barely able to seize the opening that Takashi unknowingly gave me and it was still a draw. I was still in training as I have not reached the level of my mother as The Fist Of Shadow so I understood how I could draw to Takashi; we've been training for nearly the same amount of time. Takashi joined our school two years ago when he wandered here all the way from the deserts of Ionia in search of masters to train under. Grandmaster Reiko took him in immediately upon seeing his dedication to his craft and here we were two years later. Takashi wasn't as great a fighter as he is now seeing as he was capable of holding his own against most of the other shinobi here but he has never fought Shen before.

"Begin!" said Reiko.

Shen unsheated both of his swords and began to circle. Takashi kept his sword in the sheath but pulled out a shortblade he usually kept in his offhand as he eyed Shen's movements until Shen suddenly dashed and swung his swords. Takashi managed to block both of them with the shortblade as he flipped back and drew his signature reverse blade katanas and put the shortblade back in it's sheath. Shen attacked again and Takashi blocked all of the strikes before managing to kick Shen hard in the stomach. Shen however wasn't one who felt pain very much and seized the chance to kick Takashi directly across the face, sending him to the ground. Shen was a brutal fighter and The Eye Of Twilight is expected to be nothing less during the heat of battle. Takashi jumped to his feet and to my surprise, practically vanished before appearing behind Shen and striking him hard in the leg. Shen fell down to one knee but swung his fist backwards and connected with Takashi's chest. He tried to recover from the wind being knocked out of him but Shen dashed again and struck him in the chest with an open palm. Takashi fell to the floor, groaning in agony as he struggled to regain his footing. He dropped his swords and Shen charged again. Takashi looked up and rolled out of the way before turning and firing a roundhouse kick, connecting with Shen's chest. Shen shrugged off the blow and continued to swing. Takashi blocked one of his blows with a kick before launching another to knock one of the swords out of his hands and repeating the same thing for the other.

Reiko watched them with a smile as Shen attacked. Takashi countered his punch by grabbing his arm and striking him twice in the stomach before giving him a spinning back kick into his chest. Shen grabbed him and flung him to the floor and Takashi just barely managed to move out of the way of a stomp. Takashi panted loudly while Shen remained silent. Takashi charged again and appeared as if he were going to throw a punch. Shen took a defensive stance but Takashi again vanished. Shen was met with a kick from above into his back but he grabbed Takashi before slamming him into the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat when Takashi was unable to get up.

"Enough," said Reiko.

Shen bowed to him and sheathed his two swords. Takashi struggled to his feet before replacing his swords and bowing to Shen. Shen nodded at him.

"You still have much to learn young one," said Reiko.  
"Yes master," he replied.

Reiko smiled at him.

"I haven't seen someone give Shen such a fight before and that is an admirable feat," he said.

Takashi didn't respond as he gripped his chest.

"Go and get some rest, Akali will tend to your wounds," said Reiko.

I bowed to him as Takashi went inside.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

I found his door open as I entered with a first aid kit in one hand and a tray of food in the other. His room was just like any other in the school though it sported it's own bathroom and enough space to practice martial arts forms. I found Takashi deep in meditation as I put everything down silently.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

His violet eyes locked onto me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He focused particularly on my face; he and I were close enough that I had no problems in being around him without my mask. He didn't have to answer as I learned how to read his emotions through his eyes and body language. I opened the kit and took out bandages and ointment before sitting in front of him.

"Turn around so I can apply the ointment," I asked politely.

His eyes closed as he removed his gi top and turned his back to me.

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

I felt ashamed to be in her presence after losing that fight to Shen and I felt even more ashamed that Grandmaster Reiko tasked her to treat my wounds; I knew Reiko did that because he knew how close she and I were. I felt the cool ointment on my back as I looked in the mirror in front of me.

Akali was a remarkably beautiful woman and even though she's a year younger than I am, she was much more gifted as a shinobi than I was. Her long black hair that was usually kept in a long ponytail was pinned up in a bun that resembled that of a geisha and she wore a red kimono with cherry blossom patterns decorating it. I had no right to be ashamed because Akali would've come to take care of me regardless but Grandmaster Reiko just made me so frustrated by proving once again that Shen is a much more capable warrior than I was.

She was so gentle that it sometimes made me wonder how she was able to be such an efficient killer with the same hands. She finished my back and softly requested for me to turn to face her. I obeyed her as she began to rub the bruised areas. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her though everytime she seemed to want to look at my face, I turned away pretending to be interested in something else.

"Are you going to return to the League anytime soon?" she asked.  
"Not for a while; I need a break from being a Summoner," I replied.

Akali and I occasionally worked together on The Fields Of Justice but I've been slacking in that regard to further my training as a shinobi and as a swordsman. I became a Summoner at the request of my good friend who was also a Summoner and though it was a great experience, I preferred my life here in the Kinkou school. She soon began to wrap bandages around my body and once she secured them, she looked to my face and began to apply the ointment to the bruise.

"Shen is undoubtedly one of our best fighters but also the most emotionless of us all," she said.

I knew she was trying to comfort me from my loss and I smiled.

"Thank you Akali," I said softly.

She smiled as she finished applying the ointment. She pulled the tray of food in front of us.

"I made it myself," she said.

I nodded as I took up the pair of chopsticks and began to eat but my right arm ached in pain from Shen's earlier throw. Akali noticed and put her food down before picking up my chopsticks and scooting in front of me.

"Your arm will likely be sore for a day or two; I'll feed you," she said.

The side of her that caused her to volunteer as a nurse during that contagion outbreak in the Institute Of War was showing itself. I wordlessly allowed her to feed me the noodles. I felt like a burden to her; ever since I joined the school though not officially as a Kinkou, she's been looking out for me and taking care of me as if I were her own flesh and blood and I never seemed to be able to return the favor in the same extent. She was always happy when she was with me and I took pride in my ability to make her laugh; she had such an adorable laugh.

She shoveled the last of the noodles into my mouth before I took the bowl from her and swallowed the hot soup. I let out a hot breath of satisfaction as I placed the bowl down. She smiled at me.

"I take it that Master Reiko makes you do the cooking?" I asked.  
"Sometimes...usually Kennen does the cooking," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Kennen knows how to cook?" I asked.  
"Believe me...when you taste his onigiri you'll be in awe," she said.

I chuckled softly.

"It seems I'm always the baby here," I said suddenly.

She smiled and lay a hand on my cheek.

"And I'll always be here to take care of you," she said.

For once, I blushed profusely. My feelings for her suddenly intensified beyond all those times I watched her train or see her do what she loves to do. I came to the realization that I wanted much more than for us to be just friends. It wasn't allowed in the life of a Kinkou...which was the only thing that kept me from acting on my feelings. I also had no idea how she would take it; she was more than capable of being a cold individual especially to something that could threaten her place in the Kinkou.

* * *

**Akali's POV**

I was mentally frozen in place. I knew that I shouldn't care so much for a single person especially as The Fist Of Shadow who was required to be cold-hearted and remorseless but I just couldn't help myself around him. He's always been there to talk to me about anything that was on my mind and we shared the Summoner to Champion bond. I knew everything about his past and he knew everything about mine. I don't know how he was able to open his memories to me considering that every other Summoner made it one-sided but he trusted me enough to reveal everything about his past.

Takashi was almost orphaned at the age of 7 when a freak military accident caused by the Demacian military destroyed their home. Takashi was outside when the explosion happened which killed his father instantly but his mother survived. Back then, he already had an affinity for magic and killed every single one of the soldier that too his father away from him under the veil of a cloak that his father made for him during his job as a tailor. He then took his mother and made a desperate trek towards Ionia. He was assisted by a wandering merchant who carried them to Ionia and he made it just in time to save his dying mother. The same merchant was the one who sold Takashi his signature swords. Takashi then trained viciously under an Ionian swordmaster for seven years while working in an Ionian blacksmith to support his mother. His exploits even got him the recognition of Irelia. She urged him to seek out other masters as there was much more to the sword than Ionia teach. At the age of 16, he left his mother in the care of his cousins and wandered all Ionia in search of masters. He spent two years in the desert region of Ionia training under a man who was a master of the art of Shi An style martial arts which I discovered to be the hand to hand combat while wielding weapons in Zattochi Style. He then wandered here in hopes of learning more.

I wasn't friends with him at first and I didn't ever go easy on him once Reiko accepted him into our school. Despite me being cold and harsh, he somehow managed to slip past my barriers. He was there for me whenever I got injured and whenever I needed an ear, he would always be there. He even supported me when I decided to volunteer at the Institute Of War as a Nurse.

All in all, he's the best friend I've ever had. It was difficult to accept that I felt something for him but if we were found out by the elders, I would never be able to show myself here again as a Kinkou. I looked down and closed my eyes as I scooted away from him and began to eat my food. His face was emotionless but those eyes of his showed the longing he held for me. I knew he had feelings for me for months but I really and truly never had a chance to stop and think about my own feelings until recently. I finished my food and put everything in the tray. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand. I looked to see his eyes hidden beneath his hair.

"Akali...I need to ask you something," he said.

I felt my heart rate double and I struggled to free my hand.

"You've been there for me ever since I first started here...and...I was wondering if maybe..." he began.

He was a whole new level of nervous in his voice.

"You'd...reconsider...to go on a date with me?" he asked.

My hand became still as I looked at his face in surprise. His eyes were shut tightly and the shade of red was evident enough to be seen from a distance. A smile found it's way across my face and the hand he held found it's way to his cheek. He opened his eyes just in time to see me plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Okay," I said.

I knew I turned red from accepting considering that I dismissed his advance one year ago. I turned him down last year because I knew it would interfere with his role as a Summoner in addition to it being hard to mask in the Kinkou school but now...I realized I didn't care if the others found out because...he's the most important person to me besides my mother.

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears and I had to mentally punch myself in the face to know this was actually happening. One year ago, Akali turned me down but not coldly like those women who enjoyed breaking hearts; it was more like her saying it would be a bad idea at the time. One year later...she accepted. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with a smile and a deep blush. I embraced her. She flinched at my sudden affection but wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as she let out a heavy breath. This was the first time I ever heard Akali sound nervous. I released her upon noticing footsteps and I nodded as we sat down and pretended to be having a conversation.

The door opened and Kennen stepped in.

"I've been looking for you Akali," he said.

He looked at me and his eyes indicated he was happy to see me.

"We have to go to the League Akali, a summoner contacted me through telepathy and you, Shen and I are needed," he said.

Akali looked at me, her eyes indicating how sorry she was about having to leave.

"I'll join you in a moment Kennen, let me change," she said.

Kennen nodded at her and closed the door. Akali turned back to me.

"Saturday at 7?" I asked.

She smiled again.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

She rose to her feet.

"Do your best," I said.

She turned to me and smiled before she left the room.

* * *

**Akali's POV**

After all he's gone through and after how close we've gotten over the two years...I had to give him a second chance. Before he was clearly just infatuated with me (especially my looks; Shen never ceased to remind me just how he used to look at me) but now he's matured and he's a lot more wise than he was before. The training he underwent while he's been here has done nothing but harden his resolve despite how tough it is on someone who hasn't been exposed to this from birth like Shen, Kennen and I were.

As I changed into my Kinkou uniform, I thought about what this could mean for us. We'd have to keep it a secret from the higher ups. Shen and Kennen would likely have no problem...in fact Kennen tried to encourage me at first saying that "you don't find someone as balanced as him" much to my chagrin. Though it took me a while to realize them...I've had feelings for him deep down. Symmetry in all things? I suppose this counts as one of those things.


	2. Memories Long Gone

**(A/N): Hello again readers! Sorry about the mishap with the wrong document before. I have no idea why you guys have been getting error 404 whenever you tried to read but I think it's been solved now considering it's been viewed quite a few times.**

**Here's the next chapter of the fic! I hope you're all enjoying it so far and please! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Nothing More Than Memories**

_Akali_

"Everything alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me from his meditative position and nodded. I sat beside him in front of the fire and began to warm myself.

"It's a cold night tonight," I said.

"Quite," he agreed.

I scooted next to him and snuggled into his arms for some much needed warmth. He embraced me, his warm viridian sweater giving me extra warmth. It was three months since we went on our first date. Unfortunately for us, they almost always seemed to end badly because of the school's watchful guards. After our sixth date, I still hadn't given him a kiss and lately, the League has been very active which kept us apart a lot of the time. I decided to go with him to the Placidium at spend the weekend with him at his home. About a week ago, Takashi met one of his few remaining family members, his first cousin Nia.

Nia was a very beautiful girl, 14 years old and for some reason, reminded me a lot of my mother. He took her into his home and made a habit of visiting every three days to ensure everything was ok. This was the first time he would be spending any lengthy period of time in his own home in a very long time.

His house wasn't a large one but it was easily capable of accomodating four people. It was traditional Ionian architecture that really highlighted the natural side; his yard was large and there were many trees and flowers spread out in it. It was difficult to believe that he chose the Kinkou School which wasn't anywhere near as nice as this place.

We entered the house and Nia came running to see who it was.

"Hey Nia, I brought a friend," he said.

Nia looked at me for a few seconds and smiled.

"Nia, this is Akali," he said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Akali as in the Fist Of Shadow from the League Of Legends?" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," he said with a chuckle.

She squealed and gave me a polite bow.

"It's such an honor to meet you!" she said.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied with a smile.

"I watch your matches all the time! You're probably my favorite out of the entire lineup," she said with a smile.

I began to blush from her rain of compliments.

"I've never seen you without your mask...you're really pretty!" she asked.

My face felt hot and I was positive that my face was as red as the tanktop she was wearing. We were saved by the phone going off and she zipped off to answer it.

"A little blunt isn't she?" I asked.

"She just likes to be honest and quite frankly, I agree with her," he said.

He gave me one of those smiles of his, the kind that only he could do. He led me to my room.

"It's not the biggest room but I hope you like it," he said.

It was much bigger than my room at the school. It was fully equipped with a bathroom, dresser and ample space for me to excercise should I get the desire to. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

He scratched the bacl of his head nervously.

"I'll get started on lunch," he said.

"Thank you for everything," I said.

He turned to leave.

"Thanks for coming; you really didn't have to," he said.

He stepped out of the room.

**Two Hours Later **

_Takashi_

"So you have a field trip tomorrow to Piltover?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm not really keen on going," said Nia.

"Why's that?" asked Akali.

"It's very far away and we're going to museums and things like that," she replied.

I chuckled.

"I think you should go because it gives you a chance to see the world," I said.

Nia looked at me with a bitter pout. I raised my hands.

"I agree with him; Piltover is a nice place and a refreshing change from Ionia with all it's technology and things like that," said Akali.

Nia looked at Akali for a few seconds before smiling.

"Is it really that different from here?" she asked.

"It's a nice place in moderation as with all things," said Akali with another smile.

Nia nodded.

"Alright I'll go then," she said.

"Get to bed then because you have to get up really early," I said.

Nia gave me a hug and I pulled out something out of my pocket.

"Show this to the gift shop and they should be really nice with the souvenirs," I said.

I handed her my Summoner's Seal.

"Don't lose it or you're gonna be in big trouble," I said sternly.

She squealed and hugged me again.

"Thank you Takashi! You're the best!" she said.

"One more thing, I'm going to go to the bank and withdraw some money for you to blow while you're there," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"You'll never get there in half an hour," she said.

I grinned at her.

"You forget that I'm a summoner," I said.

I turned to Akali.

"Watch over her till I get back," I said.

She nodded at me and I chanted a teleportation spell.

_**Akali**_

He disappeared in a flash of blue light. Nia was very lucky to have such a caring first cousin who would entrust his Summoner Seal to her care; without that seal he cannot participate on the Fields Of Justice.

"So how long have you known him?" asked Nia.

"Nearly three years," I replied.

"You like him...don't you?" she asked.

I looked down and for the first time since I first started dating him, I began to analyze my feelings.

"I rejected him once before..." I said with regret in my voice.

**Two Years Ago- Takashi's Room**

_Akali_

"Settled in nicely I see," I said.

He nodded as he continued to clean his sword from it's heavy use in a mission for the school.

"Reiko sent you out on an assassination mission already?" I asked.

"He wanted me to prove myself worthy of learning by Pruning The Tree," he replied.

I smiled behind my mask; he was already learning.

"It felt strange to slay those men though they attempted to murder a woman and her child when I found them," he said.

The Kinkou was not about preserving justice or righteousness; it was focused on maintaining balance which meant that every now and then, we had to remove innocent individuals.

"Do you regret coming here?" I asked.

He removed his mask and looked at me.

"Not one bit," he replied.

I could sense that he half lied when he said that; he didn't like to take innocent lives and it would be a struggle for him to do so when the time comes.

"You don't have to accept the missions; Reiko is supposed to assign them to Kennen, Shen and myself," I said.

"I have to learn one way or another," he said.

He rose to his feet before holstering his sword on his back.

"Akali...I want to ask you something," he said.

The look on his face was unlike any I had seen before...almost as if he were struggling with something on the inside.

"We've been friends for a while now and I was wondering...if maybe we could go out sometime?" he asked.

He didn't sound nervous but he put his mask back on to hide his likely crimson face.

"Why with me?" I asked in a demanding tone.

Many men had ill intentions whenever they asked a question like that and despite knowing him for a year and growing somewhat close to him, I was still suspicious of him.

"Because I feel at ease when I'm with you...I don't feel pressured by the school and I like it when we spend time together," he replied.

I still didn't trust him though I knew his words were sincere.

"You're one of, if not the most beautiful girl I've ever met and...I want more," he said.

I wanted to believe his words. I wanted to trust in him because he has done nothing to make me think he can't be trusted as an individual. I wanted to learn to care about him...but I couldn't imagine myself as a Kinkou with a relationship like that.

"It is forbidden...you need to learn that," I said coldly.

I didn't even notice him approach me in my train of thought.

"No one has to know," he whispered.

Even though his face was hidden beneath his mask, his eyes were sincere.

"I can't...find someone else," I said.

I left the room without a further word.

**Present Time**

_Akali_

"You didn't trust him? How could you not?" said Nia.

"Back then I didn't know what it felt like to be cared for apart from my mother's love..." I replied.

"So you rejected him because you couldn't understand the feeling?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled brightly at me.

"I don't know him that well because I've only been with him for a little more than a week but...he's a good man," she said.

She took a breath.

"I didn't think I would be living here in his home...I thought for sure that once my parents died that I would be alone but I have the nicest cousin a person could ask for...it's very soon to say this but he's the closest thing I have to a father," she said.

My heart softened at her words.

"Make him happy; you're all he thinks about," she said.

As if on cue, he reappeared holding a small bag. He picked up a large jar on top of the fridge and filled it with gold before turning to Nia.

"I refilled the grocery jar so you can stock up next week and here's money for your trip," he said.

He handed her a small pouch.

"How much did you put in here?" she asked.

"The trip is 1000 pieces correct?" he replied.

She nodded.

"4 times as much," he said with a smile.

She almost tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you so much! I'll definitely bring back something for you," she said.

"Alright get to bed," he said.

She nodded and zipped up the stairs. He turned to me.

"Give me a few minutes? She likes to get tucked in," he said.

"I'll be in my room," I said.

He nodded as he went upstairs. I decided to take a much needed shower while I waited for him.

_Takashi_

"Takashi?" said Nia.

I looked at her as I brought in a blanket.

"Are you and Akali boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

I laughed nervously.

"I'm not really sure to be honest," I replied.

"She loves you," she said with a suddenly serious tone.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She told me everything from the day you stepped into the school," she said.

"Love is a very strong word Nia," I said honestly.

She didn't seem fazed at my attempt to weaken her belief.

"She's had a life of following directives and having to hide in the shadows all the time but despite that, she's still a girl," she said.

"Since when did you get so wise?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Since you told me how you feel about her and I want you to be happy...just like how you made me when you found me and took me in," she said.

I smiled at her.

"Get some sleep now," I said.

She sat up and opened her arms and gave me those puppy dog eyes of hers. I rolled my eyes as I gave her a warm hug.

"Let her know; she's not going to reject you again," she whispered.

I left the room after turning off the light.

_Akali_

That cold shower was very much needed to clear my mind. I pulled on a pajama pants and a tanktop to sleep in and I started to brush my hair. Sometimes I really wondered why I don't cut it a bit shorter; it was murder to maintain at times. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Takashi entered the room and closed the door behind him before joining me on the bed. He had clearly taken a shower judging from his still damp hair and the fresh scent of lavender coming from his body. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with pajama pants. It was refreshing to see him not dressed in the usual ninja's outfit.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" he asked.

"Yes thank you for everything," I said.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner," he said.

I smiled at him.

"It's refreshing to not have to eat the same thing everyday at the school," I said honestly.

"I didn't think you would be a fan of beef considering you eat so much fish," he said.

"I'm open to anything really though I don't have much of a liking for bitter things," I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm glad I didn't mess it up then,"

We continued to talk for the next hour about anything that came to mind. He expressed interest in traveling to Freljord to see the sights and I honestly wouldn't mind going with him; I've heard a lot about how beautiful the nights can get there and the cold weather is a nice change of pace than the practically tropical weather Ionia usually experienced. He also asked me to teach him how to make origami cranes; it was an avid hobby of mine whenever I wasn't on missions for the Kinkou. He also expressed interest in learning what I know about medicine, something no one has ever done before. It wasn't long before there was a pause. He cleared his throat.

"Akali?...I never got the chance to say that...I'm sorry about how forward I was before..." he said.

"What're you being sorry for?" I asked.

"For not respecting your life as a Kinkou...and for ignoring you when you told me no," he replied.

I smiled at him and put a hand on his.

"I should be sorry for not giving you a chance," I said.

"It's forbidden for there to be any intimacy between Kinkou shinobi," he said.

I knew why he was saying this; he was making it clear that he wouldn't make any sort of move that I was prepared for and that he wasn't willing to risk my place at the Order Of Shadow because of his desire to be with me...no matter how overwhelming it was.

"Takashi...it's memories long gone...and you know that I forgave you a long time ago," I said.

He didn't seem convinced and gazed briefly at his watch.

"I didn't realize it was this late so I guess I'll leave you to sleep," he said.

He rose to his feet but I immediately grabbed his hand; I had to let him know how I felt because I was at my breaking point of holding it in.

"Takashi...wait," I said.

He turned back to me and sat on the bed.

"Stay...please," I pleaded.

His face lit up with surprise but he climbed into the bed with me.

"Okay," he replied.

I snuggled against his chest, relishing in the warmth from his body and the comfort of his embrace. For a while we remained in that position as I tried desperately to clear my hazy mind of all doubt.

I took a breath before I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned to face him and put my hands on his cheeks. His body stiffened for a brief moment as if in disbelief.

"Kiss me...I want you to kiss me," I said.

There was an all out war in his eyes as he gasped.

"But...I thought you said-" he began.

"I know what I said and I don't care...I need to know something and I need you to kiss me," I said.

He slowly processed my words as he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I began to get very annoyed with his undying concern but I couldn't blame him; what I was asking for was an automatic expulsion from the Order Of Shadow if we're ever discovered.

He slowly put his hands on my waist and fulfilled my request by pressing his lips against mine. I was immediately assaulted with a gigantic wave of pleasure and happiness and for the few seconds he maintained the contact, I regretted not doing this on our dates. He moved away but not far. I finally felt free to let him know how I felt about him.

"I love you Takashi...I love you so much..." I whispered.

_Takashi_

Were my ears playing tricks on me? Was I dreaming? Was Akali possessed by a ghost or a demon? My brain was assaulted with so many different questions at those three words. I had no air in my lungs to reply to her so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. I poured all the love and affection I bottled up inside of me for the years I've longed for her into the kiss and she moaned softly down my throat but kissed back with equal passion. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs straddled me as she pushed me down gently to my back. My hands held onto her waist as I poked her lips with my tongue. She allowed me in and I tasted her for the first time. She moaned down my throat and hastily stuck her tongue inside my mouth as her hands moved to my shirt and grabbed fistfuls of it. I stopped for a brief moment in hesitation.

"You...you want to..." I said.

She responded by crushing my lips again.


	3. Unconditional Love

**(A/N): Hello everyone! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the last chapter! This is the final chapter for this story and yes, it's a lemon though I assure you it's nothing too explicit.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and you guys have been such a great source of motivation and criticism. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always, reviews are appreciated!**

**I'd also like you all to tell me which champion you'd like to see next in the series! In your review or a PM would be great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

_Takashi_

Her hands soon moved to remove my shirt and I allowed her to lift it over my head. She started to kiss my neck feverishly and I grunted softly in response. I had to move us away; we were directly below Nia and we make accidentally wake her up.

I mentally chanted a teleportation spell before bringing us into my room on my bed. It was a heck of a lot roomier than hers considering it was a queen size and hers was a twin. She smiled at the change of scenery. I panted softly as she once again crashed her lips onto mine. I leaned up, cradling her in my arms and began to kiss her neck. She moaned softly and tightened her grip, encouraging me to continue my actions. It wasn't long before I removed her tank top to reveal a white bra. My eyes were glued to her exposed skin and for the first time ever, I was speechless. The girl in my arms made every other woman I had ever met look like a slobbering pig and I removed her shorts to see the matching panties. I was in awe at the sight of her glorious body. Curves and contours everywhere and her legs were just begging my hands to explore them. Her face was full of embarrassment and she was panting softly.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed..." I whispered.

I put my mouth to her ear.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon," I whispered.

Her breath hitched for a brief moment as I kissed the nape of her neck. My hands began to explore every inch of her exposed skin and her moans increased in intensity. Her fingers began to dig into my back and her heart raced a mile a minute. I moved to the valley between her breasts and kissed it, causing a particularly loud moan. She surprised me when she suddenly flipped our positions and had me on my back. She repeated the same torture on my neck and collarbone, causing me to groan in pleasure. Her small hands explored my torso briefly before she removed my pants, leaving me in my black boxers. I tried to remove her bra but I struggled with the strap. She smiled at me before unclipping it in a simple motion though she kept an arm around it to keep it up. Her face suddenly turned red and I saw fear. She felt self conscious; this would be the first time anyone other than her mother saw her naked. I held her free hand.

"I love you Akali...you don't need to be scared because you'll always be the most beautiful thing in my life," I whispered.

She nodded slowly as I lowered her to her back and removed the bra. Her breasts were perky and surprisingly bigger than they looked though they weren't any larger than a C cup. I gently took a nipple into my mouth and gently rubbed the other. She moaned my name and hugged me closer, urging me to continue my actions. My tongue played with the erect nipple, eliciting even more moans from the girl in my arms. After a minute, I turned my attention to the other breast and applied the same treatment.

"Takashi...that feels so good...please...give me more..." she moaned.

Her voice was filled with lust and pleasure which drove me on. I moved south at a steady pace, tasting and kissing every inch of her delicious body along the way until I reached her velvet white panties. I removed them before kissing her womanhood. She moaned even more loudly and held the back of my head with both her hands, begging me to continue the onslaught of pleasure. My tongue soon entered her, tasting her essence and feeling the soft skin of her womanhood for the first time. Her moans turned to soft cries of pleasure as her hands pushed my head closer.

"That...feels...amazing..." she panted.

The thought of me bringing so much pleasure to her brought a whole new level of satisfaction and I intensified my actions by venturing deeper and licking more feverishly. Her back arched as she let out soft cries, her nails now digging into my skull but not nearly enough to cause me pain. She squirmed until I felt wetness engulf my face from her climax. I smiled as I looked at her panting form and wiped her essence from my face. She looked at me with apologetic eyes but my smile and gentle kiss took that feeling of guilt away in an instant. She drew down my boxers and looked at me with pleading yet fearful eyes.

"You know I'll be nothing but gentle...just relax," I whispered.

At this point, my length of pulsating painfully with anticipation but there was no way I was going to give into my desires if she wasn't alright with it. She looked at me for several seconds before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Her gaze lost it's tinge of fear and she nodded as I slowly entered her. Her hands shot to my back and clung as if for dear life as she cried out my name. I sensed pain in her cries and I tried desperately to be gentle but every thrust seemed to intensify her pain but simultaneously her pleasure. It wasn't long before my full length entered her and I felt something pop. I had just taken Akali's virginity. She screamed softly in a wild mix of pain and pleasure and panted loudly as she struggled to rid herself of the pain. After about a minute of thrusts, I no longer sensed pain in her moans.

"Faster...harder...please..." she pleaded.

I reluctantly obeyed her, increasing my pace and intensity. It was my turn to moan; she was so innocently tight and it felt amazing to know that she wanted to give herself to me and me alone. I continued for several minutes, silencing her moans with my lips and allowing my hands to glide over her naked form which seemed to only increase the already euphoric level of pleasure she was in. I began to feel intoxicated myself; she just felt so good both internally and externally.

She suddenly flipped out positions and pressed me against the bedhead before slamming herself onto my member. My hands went limp and I grunted loudly at the new feeling as she continued the action again and again until she developed a rapid pace. She clung to my head and engaged in a tongue lock with me as she continued to bounce herself and with every impact, a new wave of warm pleasure moved through me like electricity through a wire. I moved my mouth back to her breasts and she responded by anchoring her upper body with her arms and speeding up to an almost unreal level. I began to feel dizzy and I began to moan louder than even her until she stopped, gazed skyward and let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. Her walls tightened around my length I felt the familiar wetness like before. I picked her up before carrying her to the wall. She stretched her arms up the wall and turned her head as I began to thrust again from behind.

I was astonished that she could still stand from climaxing twice but this was Akali; she was a master assassin at the age of 19 and would therefore have stamina far beyond most human beings. I held onto her waist and leaned forward to kiss her as I sped up. She continued to moan my name in her angelic voice and after several minutes, I felt pressure build up inside of me. I immediately pulled out of her and climaxed. She turned around and embraced me in another passionate kiss for a few seconds before looking at my eyes.

"I love you Akali..." I said.  
"I love you too Takashi," she replied.

I noticed the mess I created with my climax on her body as well as the mess she made when she climaxed on mine.

"Shower?" I asked.

She smiled and agreed. We entered the shower and I turned on the warm water. It felt amazing in contrast to the cold night air that was on the other side of the bathroom door. Akali touched my shoulder and I turned to see her with shampoo in her hands. I got the message and crouched down to allow her to lather my hair.

"May I ask how long you've thought about consummating?" I asked.  
"...Since the day of our third date," she replied.

Memories of that night rushed back to me and I laughed softly.

"So that's why you wore that gorgeous dress," I said.

I could tell she was blushing brightly.

"I'm glad we waited," I said suddenly.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Another reason I chose tonight is because my cycle just finished which means I had a very slim chance of getting pregnant...I just couldn't wait anymore," she confessed.

She finished lathering my hair before filling a small container with the pipe and pouring it over my head. I turned to face her and kissed her forehead.

"Your turn," I said.

She stepped in front of me and I began to shampoo her hair.

"That was why you were persistent?" I asked.  
"...Yes..." she whispered.

I chuckled.

"It was a good thing you waited for the right time then; if you got pregnant it would be extremely difficult to hide that from the Kinkou," I said.

She was silent again as if in thought.

"I trust you...unconditionally," she said.

Before I could retort, she placed a finger on my lips.

"You waited for me for years, you saved your purity for me and you even thought about my well being in the act that most lose themselves to...even if I do get pregnant...I don't mind leaving the Kinkou to raise our child," she whispered.

My eyes widened; she loved me enough to willingly leave the Order Of Shadow just to be with me? I finished her hair and took a washcloth from the rack and began to wash her back. Soon, she returned the favor and after several minutes of washing, we returned to the bed. She turned to look at me.

"I didn't even consider that I would feel this way about anyone...when I joined the Order I thought I would live a life of abstinance," she said.  
"So did I," I said honestly.

She smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"No matter what happens...I'll never betray you," I said.  
"I know...and as long as I draw breath and even beyond...I'll always love you," she whispered.

I pulled her into an embrace. She sighed softly and snuggled herself before drifting off to sleep. I soon joined her but not after reflecting on everything that's happened over the three years I've known her. If there came a day we are no longer a part of the Kinkou...I would propose to her without a second thought. I would gladly raise a family with her at my side and most importantly, I would cherish every minute I would have with her.

It wasn't just love...it was unconditional love.

* * *

_Akali_

I waited patiently for him to fall asleep. He dozed off and I found myself looking at him with a smile.

He was a good man and I'm proud to be able to call him mine. That sudden urge to consummate our relationship...I still have no idea where I got that drive from. Maybe it was from the way he dressed which drew in, maybe it was the mood that he set when he told me everything or maybe it was because my feelings reached such a point that I felt the need to givmy everything to him...including my body. I know how much I entice him and I know just how badly he wanted to be able to do that and despite that almost overwhelming urge, he still chose to be gentle. Nia was right...he really is a great man.

He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and to think that I was foolish enough to reject him the first time. To think that I could've been with him for another two years if I had just given him the initial chance...I don't know if I would ever stop feeling guilty about that but what I do know is that he forgave me from the moment I said no. He still chose to wait and have the hope that I could one day change my mind.

I leaned up and gently kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Takashi...for loving me...unconditionally,"


End file.
